Cuando Me Enamore De Ti
by AmutoxSiempre44
Summary: Que pasaría si el chico que mas odias es el mejor amigo de tu hermano? Ikuto entra a una nueva secundaria donde se hace mejor amigo de el hermano de amu. Al Principio ikuto la odia pero luego ese sentimiento cambia a amor ¿podrá amu cambiar sus sentimientos de odio a amor también?
1. Nuestro Primer Encuentro

**Cuando Me Enamore De Ti**

_Hola minna este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus reviews y pues nada solo dejare algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar el capitulo:_

Kukai Y Amu son hermanos

Ikuto Y Utau son hermanos

Utau: 14 años

Amu: 14 años

Kukai: 15 años

Ikuto: 15 años

Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a PEACH-PIT si me perteneciera seria solo Amuto y Tadase no existiría

_**Nuestro Primer Encuentro **_

**Normal POV**

**Era un día común y corriente en la ciudad de Tokio y cierta pelirosa estaba muy cómodamente dormida en su cama cuando de pronto el sonido del despertador la hiso despertarse de golpe. Ese día era su primer día de clases de 2****do **** de secundaria y tenía que llegar temprano. Se levanto tomo una ducha de aproximadamente 10 minutos, se coloco su uniforme y fue a desayunar. Al Bajar se encontró con su papa, mama, su hermano mayor Kukai y su hermana menor Ami. Luego de desayunar ella y su hermano se fueron al colegio. En el camino iban hablando de muchas cosas como quienes serian sus profesores ese año, que nuevos compañeros tendrían, en que clase les tocarían. Cuando iban a llegar a la puerta del colegió amu choco con alguien cuando levanto la cabeza se encontró con un chico de cabellos y ojos de color azul zafiro que la miraba interrogante, Amu se disculpo inmediatamente y el chico solo le respondió:**

…**.? : **Hm fíjate por dónde vas no

**Amu:** pues ya me disculpe no es suficiente con eso

**Amu después de decir eso se dio la vuelta y entro al colegio con su hermano luego cada quien se fue a su respectiva clase.**

**Amu POV**

Quien se cree él para hablarme de esa manera si me disculpe con el todavía bueno olvidare eso por ahora por cierto no me he presentado me llamo Hinamori Amu tengo 14 años, tengo el pelo color rosado y me llega hasta la cintura tengo los ojos color ámbar, y cuerpo como cualquier adolescente de 14 años tiene. Tengo un hermano mayor de 15 años años y una pequeña de 6.

**Fin Amu POV **

**Ikuto POV**

Si yo se me sobrepase con esa chica al hablarle de esa manera aparte yo tampoco la vi. Debo admitir que era muy bonita y con esos ojos color ámbar que te hipnotizan. Me pregunto si el chico que iba con ella era su novio; Bueno eso no importa ya que no la conozco. Se me había olvidado presentarme me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 15 años voy en 3ro de secundaria y casi todas la chicas gritan como locas cuando me ven. Tengo una hermana menor de 14 años que se llama Tsukiyomi Utau pero ella usa el apellido Hoshina ya que si se enteran que somos hermanos la estarían acosando y eso no sería bueno.

**Fin Ikuto POV**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les allá gustado el primer capítulo de mi historia estaré subiendo los capítulos los todos los miércoles pero primero díganme si le sigo a la historia o ya no vuelvo a escribir XD dejen sus reviews nos vemos la próxima semana depende de los reviews comentarios lo que sea. **


	2. Primer día después de clases arruinado

_Hola minna aquí les traigo la continuación del primer capítulo espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews_

_Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a PEACH-PIT si me perteneciera seria solo Amuto y Tadase no existiría XD_

**_Capitulo 2_**

**Primer día después de Clases arruinado Y una nueva amiga**

**Normal POV**

El día en la secundaria Seiyo fue muy normal todos se conocieron y pues amu hiso 3 mejores amigas y 1 mejor amigo eran: Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko y su hermano gemelo Nadehiko cuando amu salió de la secundaria se encontró con su hermano kukai quien estaba con otros 2 chicos amu se fue acercando y saludo a su hermano.

**Fin Normal POV**

**Amu POV **

Cuando salió de clases fui a buscar a mi hermano mayor cuando lo encontré lo vi con 2 chicos no de lentes de pelo color verde y otro con cabellera color azul zafiro que me parecía conocido pero no recordaba quien era (**N.A: Amu que rápido olvidaste a Ikuto XD**) así que decidí ir a saludarlo.

Amu: Hola hermano

Kukai: Hola pequeña mira ellos son mis 2 mejores amigos, El es kairi, y el es Ikuto.

Cuando mi hermano dijo Ikuto lo observe bien y era el chico con el que me choque esta mañana, juro que no podía creer que él era uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano la verdad es que tengo muy mala suerte.

Amu: Mucho gusto Kairi, Ikuto.

Kairi y Ikuto: Mucho gusto hermana de kukai

Amu: Bueno hermano yo me adelantare te dejo con tus amigos bye. "Le dije eso a mi hermano porque la verdad no quería estar junto con es tal Ikuto.

Kukai: Ok hermana te veo en casa. "me contesto kukai"

**Fin Amu POV**

**Ikuto POV**

La verdad es que no sabía que decir al respecto, enserio ellos 2 hermanos no lo creo la verdad es que nunca pensé que la persona que me cae mal tenía que resultar siendo la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo y hoy me toca ir a la casa de él enserio que problema, bueno tal vez pueda llevar a Utau para que así aparte de que ella no se quede solo en casa ya que mis padres están de viaje por unos meses. Bueno la cosa es que ella no baje ya que conociendo a Utau no la dejara ir tan fácilmente.

**Fin Ikuto POV**

**D**espués de clases….

**Kukai POV**

Invite a Ikuto y a Kairi a mi casa ya que teníamos un trabajo en grupo entonces Ikuto me llamo diciendo que si podía llevar a su hermana pequeña y yo accedí para que así amu o este aburrida en su habitación y tenga a alguien con quien hablar y tal vez molestar.

**Fin Kukai POV**

**POV Normal**

En casa de Amu cierto peli azul y peli verde se encontraban fuera de la casa de los Hinamori Ikuto toco la puerta de la casa pasaran 2 minutos y nadie abría la puerta luego volvió a tocar cuándo una pelirosa abrió la puerta.

**Fin POV Normal**

**Amu POV**

Estaba descansando cómodamente en mi cuarto cuando escuche el sonido del timbre como creí que kukai iría a abrir la puerta me quede descansando pasaron 2 minutos y volvieron a tocar así que decidí ir a ver quién era y para mi sorpresa cuando abrí era el fastidioso de ojo azul zafiro y el otro que me cae un poco bien creo que se llama kairi cuando una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

Ikuto: nos vas a dejar pasar o te vas a quedar allí parada como una estatua.

Amu: Lo siento "mi majestad, pase" pasa mm creo que te llamas kairi verdad.-Lo de "mi majestad pase" lo dije con sarcasmo y me di cuenta que el solo rodo los ojos.

Kairi: Si me llamo kairi y si no estoy mal tú te llamas Amu.

Amu: Si así me llamo pero pasen.

Cuando ellos pasaran me di cuenta que había una rubia de ojos color lavanda y llevaba el pelo recogido en 2 coletas.

Amu: y tu eres..

Utau: Soy la hermana pequeña de Ikuto el me trajo para que no estuviera solo tú debes ser la hermana pequeña de kukai me llamo Utau tengo 14 años y espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

No sé si escuche bien pero dijo hermana de Ikuto wow ella es mucho más agradable que su hermano pero bueno no tengo que ser descortés con ella solo porque odio a su hermano.

Amu: si soy la hermana de kukai me llamo amu tengo también 14 años y también espero que nos llevemos bien pero pasa y vamos a mi habitación.

Utau: oki vamos.

**Fin Amu POV**

**POV Normal**

Amu y Utau subieron a la habitación de Amu dejando a uno chicos confundidos.

Kukai: Creo que se llevaron mejor de lo pensé ya que creí que se empezarían a pelear o algo por el estilo JaJa

Ikuto: Si yo pensé lo mismo ya que Utau no es el tipo de persona que se lleva también con la gente que acaba de conocer

Kairi: Bueno dejemos eso de lado y empecemos a trabajar.

Luego de que terminaron de hacer el trabajo se despidieron menos Utau ya que ella pidió permiso para quedarse en casa de amu ya que se habían vuelto muy unidas ellas 2 luego cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa.

**Fin Normal POV**

_Bueno minna hasta allí llego el capitulo se que dije que lo subiría el miércoles pero me entro la inspiración y decidí subirlo subirlo antes espero que les allá gustado y los veo el otro miércoles si no es que me entra la inspiración otra vez y los subo antes de tiempo XD bueno bye bye. _


	3. Un viaje entre amigos y algo imprevisto

_Hola minna aquí les traigo el 3er capitulo espero que les guste_

_Sé que me desaparecí un buen tiempo pero aquí está el capitulo XD bueno sin mas rodeos el capitulo pero antes XD : _

_Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a PEACH-PIT si me perteneciera seria solo Amuto y Tadase no existiría XD_

**_Capitulo 3 Parte 1/3_**

**_Un viaje entre amigos y algo imprevisto_**

**_Normal POV_**

Utau regreso la mañana siguiente a su casa era fin de semana así que ella y su hermano iban a salir de viaje Utau le dijo a Ikuto si Amu podía venir con ellos Ikuto le dijo que aceptaba si kukai iba también. Utau acepto ya que no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar.

Fueron a preguntarles a los hermanos Hinamori si querían ir con ellos al llegar Ikuto le dijo que les preguntara mientras tanto el iba a dar una vuelta por la cuadra. Utau se enojo pero decidió no pelear con su hermano y preguntarles a ellos si querían ir con ellos.

Utau toco la puerta y de ella salió amu con sorpresa de ver a Utau.

Amu: hola Utau que haces aquí.

Utau: bueno yo venía porque quería preguntarles a ti y a tu hermano si quería venir con migo y mi hermano a una viaje que aremos.

Amu: espero le iré a preguntar a kukai.

Utau: ok

Amu fue a preguntarle a su hermano y su hermano accedió a la idea del viaje.

Amu: mi hermano dice que si está bien.

Utau: Bueno nos vemos dentro de 3 horas chao

Amu: Bye.

Bueno esa es la 1ra parte del 3er capitulo es algo corta pero aquí esta.

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Un viaje entre amigos 2-3

_Hola minna aquí les traigo la 2da parte del 3er capitulo espero que les guste _

_Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a PEACH-PIT si me perteneciera seria solo Amuto y Tadase no existiría XD_

**_Capitulo 3 Parte 2/3_**

**_Un viaje entre amigos y algo imprevisto_**

**_Normal POV_**

Los hermanos Hinamori terminaron de empacar sus cosas y al cobo de 5 minutos los Tsukiyomi ya estaban en su casa.

Kukai: Hola chicos como están

Utau: Bien

Ikuto: Bien, Bueno nos vamos

Kukai, Utau y Amu: Si

Cuando iban ya en el carro iban hablando de muchas cosas como, como sería el lugar al que irían y que cosas harían.

Al cabo de 5 horas de camino llegaron a una casa.

Ikuto: Bueno ya llegamos

Kukai, Amu y Utau: Siiiiiiiiii (N.A: XD)

La casa era blanca de 2 niveles y estaba en frente de la playa (N.A: Mejor dejo el link X)

/2011/10/plano-de-casa-para-playa-de-2-pisos/

Cuando vieron la casa los Hinamori junto con Utau se quedaron con la boca abierta (Utau no conocía la casa solo Ikuto) mientras Ikuto se reía de la cara de estos.

Ikuto: entramos

No hubo respuesta de parte de ellos

Ikuto: CHICOS!

Amu, Utau y Kukai: QUE!

Ikuto: es que no respondían

Utau: y que nos dijiste n.n

Ikuto: que si entrabamos

Utau: a eso

Ikuto: entonces entramos

Utau: no

Ikuto: no hagas que me enoje Utau

Utau: Ya está bien entremos

Ikuto sonrió con malicia u.n

Kukai: Bueno y ahora

Ikuto: No se

Utau y Amu: vayamos a la playa

Kukai y Ikuto: está bien

.

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo y un pequeño aviso antes:

Bueno empezare las clase mañana así que no sé cómo pero subiré los capítulos lo antes posible por lo menos los domingos de ahora en adelante pero bueno espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.

Y pronto la ultima y mejor parte del capítulo 3 probablemente la suba este

Domingo así que espérenla con ansias y obvio este capítulo o parte del capítulo 3 será mucho

Mas larga hasta pronto

¿Reviews?

14/01/2014


	5. Aviso Importante

**Aviso importante:**

**_El aviso es que no subiré el capitulo hasta el domingo ya que como empecé las clases_**

**_Me han estado dejando muchas tareas y por lo tanto no me ha dado tiempo de escribir capítulos pero juro que el sábado los escribo y subo el capitulo el domingo disculpen por esto pero espero que entiendan a una escritora de 11 años (casi 12) bueno acepto tomatazos, regaños, e insultos (no muy malos por favor) y pues siento el retraso si bye hasta el domingo._**

**_20/01/2014 _**


End file.
